Invisible Caress
by CanzetYote
Summary: Oneshot. Elwood X Harvey. It's been two weeks since the whole mental hospital incident and Elwood and Harvey's relationship has taken a turn for the romantic. Slash. M/M. Fluff.


**NOTE:** _So I just saw the movie "Harvey" for the first time last week and well...I SHIP ELWOOD X HARVEY SO HARD! Really, I think they would make an adorable slash couple. I know Harvey has no lines in the film and appears only in a painting but I decided to give him some dialog and character here, depicting him as a lovably snarky smartass to contrast Elwood's goody two shoes personality. Anyway, nothing but fluff ahead. Feel free to read and review if you like!_

Two weeks had passed since the day where Elwood P. Dowd almost said goodbye to his friend, Harvey. But now that they were back together, their friendship had strengthened considerably and had quickly blossomed into an interspecies, homosexual romance. They started holding hands in public, kissing each other on the mouth and pausing to gaze deep into each other's eyes. Of course, to a normal person, it would look like Elwood was staring off into space or making out with thin air but everyone knew about Harvey. Elwood was just a harmless, strange rich guy having a gay relationship with his "imaginary" friend.

The reactions from townsfolk varied from person to person. Some were disgusted at the thought of a man having an "imaginary" boyfriend. Others thought it was absolutely hilarious. A few secretly thought it was cute but none could have anticipated that Elwood and Harvey's relationship would become romantic.

Elwood loved how Harvey's velvety soft fur covered his firm, strong muscles and just how warm and comfortable he was the snuggle with. He also loved the pooka's sarcastic wit and how safe he felt when he was held in Harvey's arms. Some nights, he would dream about having deep, passionate sex with Harvey while in a beautiful pastoral meadow and would wake up in wet sheets.

The human stepped into his house to see a certain giant rabbit sprawled on the couch. Stirring a bit, Harvey turned his attention to Elwood and spoke, "What took ya so long, bud?"

"I got you a little present." Elwood replied, "Close your eyes, Harvey."

"Is it a big bottle of wine?" Harvey asked, covering his eyes with his paws.

"No but you can open your eyes now." Elwood said, tapping the taller creature's arm.

Elwood bent down on one knee and presented the giant rabbit with a small box that had a diamond ring inside, "Harvey, will you marry me? I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart. Back when we first met under that street lamp, I just knew we had something special together and today, I found out what that special thing is, Harvey. It's love, nothing but pure, unconditional love. You're my world, Harvey and frankly, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. So please, I'd like to ask for your paw in marriage. Harvey, will you be my husband?"

Harvey bowed his head as a glistening silver tear rolled down his muzzle and came to a rest on the end of his nose. Elwood was shocked by the sight. Never in his life had he seen his pooka friend cry before. Leaning in close, he softly kissed the tear off Harvey's nose as he stroked the rabbit's furry cheek. Much to Elwood's surprise, the tear didn't taste salty at all and actually tasted like a tangier version of apple juice.

"Why do you cry, old friend?" Elwood asked, still stroking Harvey's cheek, "Tears just don't belong in those beautiful eyes of yours, Harvey."

The pooka smirked a bit at the man, a few more enchanted tears streaming down his muzzle and whiskers, "Just so ya know, these are tears of joy."

"Tears of joy?" Elwood asked, scratching his head in confusion.

With a happy sniffle, Harvey stood up from the couch and paused to wipe his eyes and muzzle, "Is there an echo in here? Of course I'll marry ya, ya sweet, druken nincompoop." The pooka immediately slipped the wedding ring on his finger, "Come here!" He pulled Elwood into a close warm hug and pressed his muzzle to the human's face.

Time seemed to stop as the two were locked into a deep, French kiss. Elwood's tongue explored Harvey's muzzle while Harvey's tongue explored Elwood's mouth. Slowly, the human stripped all his clothes off and pressed his nude body against Harvey's velvety soft fur. The odd duo caresses and kissed each other for what seemed like hours.

Myrtle walked downstairs and noticed her nude brother making out with thin air. After all the madness she had witnessed, all she could do was roll her eyes and shrug without a single word. Just another day with Elwood P. Dowd it would seem.

The end.


End file.
